User talk:Madlooney6
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlebots Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Badnik96 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Just to clarify Puns are not made just because a robot is named after something, it has to be a play on words. For example, BravePart instead of Braveheart. -Badnik96 (talk) 15:26, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Pokey Wrong page, but is this Pokey the same Pokey that entered BattleBots? Sam (BAZINGA) 14:28, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Spammer Sorry to bug you, but I banned the IP that was spamming talk pages. Don't worry :P Badnik96 (talk) 23:35, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, that guy was annoying. Sam (BAZINGA) 11:02, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Video Found this-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m2Ar7slnY1E I need your help on identifying the robots in their WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 18:24, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :The ones I can identify are:Alcoholic Stepfather, Maximus, Silverback, Circuit Breaker, Grasshopper, Speed Bump, Herr Gepoünden, Maggot, Toro, Little Blue Engine, Bullistic, Double Trouble, The Matador, SlamJob, Mosquito, Wrath, RoboMisDirection, Trippy, Psychotron and Two-Fisted. Sam (BAZINGA) 18:50, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :I also saw Bovine Intervention (The green wedge), Think Tank, Chummy and the original Sewer Snake. :Other robots (that arent on this wiki) I can identify are ShazBot, VDD, A lightweight from the Wingspan team (it was mentioned on facebook iirc), Tadpole, Roadkill, A robot I believe to be Hyperkeil, Particle Accelerator and Lone Shark. Double Trouble to my knowledge is not in the video. Badnik96 (talk) 15:06, March 11, 2014 (UTC) What happened? The wiki is all screwed up and it only seems to be this one. :I know, I follow around 10 wikis and none have become messed up like this. I'll ask Wikia to see what is going on. Sam (BAZINGA) 18:11, March 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Someone from technical support has sorted the problem out. Sam (BAZINGA) 23:02, March 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Where the heck did you find that picture of Revision Z?? Who uploaded that rumble? Badnik96 (talk) 02:12, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Here, User:AlexGRFan97 uploaded the rumble. Sam (BAZINGA) 09:42, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Child on the Wiki http://battlebots.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/67.176.116.206 This user has indicated they're only 9 years old when the wiki terms of use state they must be 13 years old to be on there. :I'll tell wikia in a min, users have been blocked years on the Ben Ten wiki for being under age. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:53, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Reported to wikia. Sam (BAZINGA) 22:07, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Looks like they created a 2nd account: http://battlebots.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.196.224.60 :::Think they are telling the truth when they put they was 14, his comments was better worded than the earlier comments they made so it is likely he was passing on questions. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:41, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Regardless, 70.196.224.60 is probably a troll, hence why they never listen and why they seem to be harassing me.MasterMarik (talk) 15:47, November 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Surely, 70.196.224.60 can't as bad as the Tombstone hater. I surprised that there's 7 users without propped names at the moment (468.35.230.247‎, 14.119.95.151‎, 198.135.124.208, 70.196.224.60‎, 75.73.139.79, 70.209.53.162‎ and 70.209.24.197), surely they can't all bad. I wonder why roboteers don't make accounts (the builder of Summoner/Bot Named Sue didn't have a account but I guessed it was when he proved my theory that the two bots are the same)? Sam (BAZINGA) 17:20, November 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::He's been finding other places I have accounts on and trying to get me to continue the conversation. Heck, he found me and the Robot Wars wiki just to do that. ::::::Where he wants to continue the conversation when he has been blocked on one account, I don't know but he's failing to convince anyone. Sam (BAZINGA) 20:35, November 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I think the Tombstone hater has multiple accounts, given that the very latest comments on the Twin Paradox and Golem pages are against Tombstone.MasterMarik (talk) 23:59, November 12, 2015 (UTC)